googlesearchfandomcom-20200223-history
Safari
Safari is a web browser developed by Apple Inc. First released as a public beta on January 7, 2003 on the company's Mac OS X operating system, it became Apple's default browser beginning with Mac OS X v10.3 "Panther". Apple has also made Safari the native browser for the iPhone OS. A version of Safari for the Microsoft Windows operating system was first released on June 11, 2007, and supports both Windows XP and Windows Vista. The current stable release of the browser is 4.0 for both Macintosh and Windows. Safari has a 8.43% market share as of May 2009. http:// Safari offers most features common to modern web browsers such as: *Tabbed browsing *Bookmark Management *A resizable web-search box in the toolbar which uses Google on the Mac and either Google or Yahoo! on Windows *Pop-up ad blocking *History and bookmark search *Text search *Spell-checking *Expandable text boxes *Automatic filling in of web forms *Built-in password management via Keychain *Subscribing to and reading web feeds *Quartz-style font-smoothing *The Web Inspector, a DOM Inspector-like utility that lets users and developers browse the Document Object Model of a web page *Support for CSS 3 web fonts *Support for CSS animation *Bookmark integration with Address Book *ICC colour profile support *Inline PDF viewing *Integration with iPhoto photo management *Mail integration *Ability to save parts of web pages as web clips for viewing on the Apple Dashboard. Safari uses Apple's WebKit for rendering web pages and running JavaScript. WebKit consists of WebCore (based on Konqueror's KHTML engine) and JavaScriptCore (based on KDE's JavaScript engine named KJS). Like KHTML and KJS, WebCore and JavaScriptCore are free software and are released under the terms of the GNU Lesser General Public License. Some Apple improvements to the KHTML code are merged back into the Konqueror project. Apple also releases additional code under an open source 2-clause BSD-like license. It includes a built-in web feed aggregator and supporting the standards RSS and Atom. Other features include Private Browsing (a mode in which no record of information about the user's web activity is retained) which has become the origin of the now popular term "porn mode" for web browsers), the ability to archive (using the .webarchive format) and e-mail web pages, and the ability to search bookmarks. Beginning with Safari 4, the address bar has been completely revamped. *The button to add a bookmark is now attached to the address bar. *The reload/stop buttons are now icons superimposed on the right end of the bar *The blue inline progress bar is replaced with a spinning bezel and a loading indicator attached to the spinning bezel. These modifications make Safari look somewhat like Mobile Safari, the version of Safari running on the iPhone OS.In addition, Safari 4 includes the following new features: *Top Sites, which displays up to 24 thumbnails of a user's most frequently-visited pages on startup *Cover Flow browsing for History and Bookmarks *Nitro JavaScript engine that executes JavaScript up to 30 times faster than Internet Explorer 7 and 3 times faster than Firefox 3 *Native Windows look on Windows (Aero for Windows Vista, Luna for Windows XP) with standard Windows font rendering *Support for CSS image retouching effects *Support for CSS Canvas *Speculative loading, where Safari loads the documents, scripts, and style information that is required to view a web page ahead of time *Improved developer tools, including Web Inspector, CSS element viewing, JavaScript debugger and profiler, offline table and database management with SQL support, and resource graphs http:// iPhone OS-specific features for Safari allow for: *MDI-style browsing (with up to 8 pages open concurrently, limited by cache storage). *Pressing on an image for 3 seconds to save it to the Photo app. *Bookmarking links to particular pages as "Web Clip" icons on the Home screen. *Opening specially-designed pages in full-screen mode. http:// Until 1997, Apple Macintosh computers had shipped with Netscape Navigator only. Internet Explorer for Mac was subsequently included with Mac OS 8.1 onwards as the default web browser, as part of the five year agreement between Apple and Microsoft. However, Netscape Navigator continued to be included. Microsoft released three major versions of Internet Explorer for Mac that were bundled with Mac OS 8 and Mac OS 9. Microsoft subsequently released a Mac OS X edition of Internet Explorer 5, which was included as the default browser in all Mac OS X releases from Mac OS X DP4 until Mac OS X v10.2. On January 7, 2003, Steve Jobs announced that Apple had developed their own web browser based on KHTML rendering engine, called Safari. They released the first beta version that day and a number of official and unofficial beta versions followed, until version 1.0 was released on June 23, 2003. Available as a separate download initially, it was included with the Mac OS X v10.3 release on October 24, 2003, as the default browser, with Internet Explorer for Mac included only as an alternative browser. Since the release of Mac OS X v10.4 on April 29, 2005, Safari is the only web browser included with the operating system. In June 2005, after some criticism from KHTML developers over lack of access to change logs, Apple moved the development source code and bug tracking of WebCore and JavaScriptCore to OpenDarwin.org. WebKit itself was also released as open source. The source code for non-renderer aspects of the browser, such as its GUI elements, remains proprietary. Version 2.0 of Safari, was released on April 29, 2005 and runs only on Mac OS X 10.4.x (Tiger) or later; this version was touted by Apple as possessing a 1.8 times speed boost over version 1.2.4. In April 2005, Dave Hyatt, one of the Safari developers at Apple, documented his progress fixing bugs in Safari to get it to pass the Acid2 test. On April 27, 2005, he announced that his development version of Safari now passed the test, making it the first web browser to do so. The changes were not initially available to end-users unless they downloaded and compiled the WebKit source code themselves or ran one of the nightly automated builds available at opendarwin.org. However on October 31, 2005, Apple released version 2.0.2 of Safari that included the Acid2 bug fixes. On January 9, 2007, Jobs formally announced Apple's iPhone, which uses a version of the Safari browser known as MobileSafari. http:// At the 2007 Worldwide Developers Conference, Jobs announced Safari 3 for Microsoft Windows XP and Windows Vista. At the announcement, he ran a benchmark, based on the iBench browser test suite, hence claiming that Safari was the fastest browser. External measurement of HTTP load times suggested that Safari was the fastest browser on the Windows platform in terms of initial data loading over the Internet, but is tied with Internet Explorer 7 and Firefox when comparing loading from caches. The Safari beta version for Windows had several known bugs and a zero day exploit that allows remote execution, upon its initial beta release on June 11, 2007, in version 3.0. The addressed bugs were then corrected by Apple three days later on June 14, 2007, in version 3.0.1 on Windows. On June 22, 2007, Apple released Safari 3.0.2 to address some bugs, performance issues and other security issues. Safari 3.0.2 for Windows handles some fonts that are missing in the browser but already installed on Windows computers, such as Tahoma, Trebuchet MS, and others. There is also a guide that allows the software to run under Linux with Wine. The final release of the Windows version (3.1 (525.13)) was offered as a free download on March 18, 2008. In June 2008, Apple released version 3.1.2, addressing a security vulnerability in the Windows version where visiting a malicious web site would force a download of executable files and execute them on the user's desktop. http:// On June 2, 2008 the WebKit development team announced SquirrelFish — a new JavaScript engine that vastly improves Safari's speed at interpreting scripts. The engine is one of the new features in Safari 4, released for developers on June 11, 2008. A public beta of Safari 4 was released on February 24, 2009. Safari 4 added new features such as a "Top Sites" tool, a copy of Opera's Speed Dial that displays the user's most visited sites in a 3D world. Cover Flow, a feature of Mac OS X, was brought into Safari. In the public beta, Safari placed its tabbed browsing in the title bar of the window, similar to Google Chrome. However, for the final release the tab bar was moved back to where it used to be, below the url bar. For the Windows version, Safari adopted a native theme, rather than the previous Mac OS look employed. On , Safari 4 was officially released. To date, Safari 4 is the only mainstream browser that has passed the Acid3 test. http:// http:// Apple Software Update, which is bundled with QuickTime and iTunes in Microsoft Windows, automatically selects to also install Safari even when it is not detected on a user's machine. John Lilly, CEO of Mozilla, stated that Apple's use of its updating software to promote its other products is "a bad practice and should stop." He argued that the practice "borders on malware distribution practices" and "undermines the trust that companies are all trying to build with users." Apple has responded to Lilly's statement, saying that the company is only trying to ensure users have the latest updates to Safari, Apple also released a new version of Apple Software Update that puts new software in its own section, although still selected for installation by default. In another update, Apple Software Update no longer selects install items in the new software section by default (as of late 2008). http:// In the PWN 2 OWN contest at the 2008 CanSecWest security conference in Vancouver, British Columbia, an exploit in Safari caused Mac OS X to be the first to fall in a hacking competition. Participants competed to find a way to read the contents of a file located on the user's desktop, in one of three operating systems — Mac OS X Leopard, Windows Vista SP1, and Ubuntu 7.10. On the second day of the contest, when users were allowed to physically interact with the computers (the prior day permitted only network attacks), Charlie Miller compromised Mac OS X within two minutes, through an unpatched vulnerability of the PCRE library used by Safari. http:// In the PWN 2 OWN contest in 2009, an as yet unidentified exploit in Safari allowed Charlie Miller to hack into a Mac in approximately 10 seconds. Apple released a patch for this exploit and others on May 12th 2009 in version 3.2.3. http:// The original end user license agreement for Safari on Windows was self-contradictory for several months, reading in part:As personal computers running Windows are not Apple-labeled computers, with the exception of Intel-based Mac computers running Windows, it was impossible for most users of Windows to use the software and abide by the license agreement. Within hours of the story breaking, Apple changed the agreement to read:Updates through Apple Software Update still contained the old license. http:// Safari usually requires the latest system update in order to function. For Windows, these are the monthly updates, and for Mac OS X, these are minor version releases. http:// http:// http:// http://